Tropical Platinum (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Weird name I know. Welcome to Emeon! The tropical paradise that totally isn't ripping off Alola! This is a land of open sex with people and pokemon! Three girls go out through it, but this soon turns into four as they find a mysterious little girl... Co-op with Lyrastella, sequel to Team Siren's Sexy Takeover, sorta


**Hey guys! Me and Lyrastella again! Okay yes, I know this is our 3rd story together. As I said with Teen Titans, we write what we want to write. However, at the very most we'll only be making a new Soul Eater story after this, otherwise we're done. All the other OC stories will still be continued don't worry, one is even being written now. Any other stories however with other people I cannot promise as they have trickier schedules.**

 **And this is a sequel to Team Siren, an incomplete story, however it isn't important. Let's be honest, it's obvious how that one ends so it's fair game, right? This one mostly stands on its own.**

It was a nice calm day in Nymph Pond, a small town in the Emeon region. A girl and her mother were laying in front of their home, fully naked, and were relaxing in the sun. The mother, a slightly taller and bustier brunette asks, "weren't you leaving today, Bella?" To her mid teen daughter, obviously following her curvy mother genetically.

Bella groans sleepily "What do you mean?"

"Last week you said you'd become a stronger trainer than Paige when she left, but you've still yet to go." Paige was Bella's bubbly childhood friend.

"It's just too nice here!" Bella notes and turns around, a purple butt plug shining out between her big cheeks.

"Guess you won't mind me taking your allowance then." Her mom shrugs.

"W-Whaaa! Mom!" she whines.

Her mom stands up and stretches, "Your choice, plus you're sixteen now and been talking about beating all the gyms for a decade, plus you've been talking about meeting new people since the change a few years ago."

"Fine, I'll go! But you'll have to entertain yourself then, because I'll take Maaso with me!" Bella gets up and goes inside to Maaso. Maaso was a Kirlia who was sleeping on a couch inside.

She lightly nudges the pokémon and says "Maaso...wake up..."

"Kirl?" The Kirlia slowly wakes up and sits.

"We're going on a journey! Come on!" Bella grins. It wakes up and happily jumps into her arms. She laughs "Good! I didn't wanna drag you along!" She stuffs some things in a bag, takes it and goes out.

"Bye!" Her mom smiles.

"Bye mom! I'll bring you a souvenir soon!" She gives her a kiss and goes off. As she heads off she walks through the woods she sees a red beam appear from the sky.

Meanwhile in a dark room in the city, a girl in a black nightgown chanting in front a candle. Her mother comes into the room "Honey, please stop the creepy stuff, food is ready!"

"Moooooom!" She groans before going downstairs. The girl was a skinny teen with messy long hair, her eyes red and purple contacts.

"And take a shower soon, your hair could use it!" Her mom says

She raises a hand to cover her purple eye and speaks in a dark tone, "Creatures of the night melt in water, foolish mother."

"Dusk, you're not a creature if the night though, you're my daughter. At least brush it once in awhile" She says and sits down at the table

The daughter, who was filthy after not showering for days if not weeks growled, "I am a creature of the night simply sparing you for making me food." She says, sitting down and looking at her plate.'

"If you don't shower before dinner you can make your own food" she states and begins to eat.

"Hehe, then I'll run away." She says, eating.

"You'd still have to make your own food then though"

"Not ifI find a boyfriend." Dusk crosses her arms.

"You? A boyfriend? With that hair?" She chuckles

"There's enough slave boys." Dusk grins.

"You know you look good when your hair is more straight, that way you'll definitely find someone willingly..."

The teen laughs, "Foolish mother! What do you take my hexes for?"

Her mother growls "A bunch of nonsense, as usual?"

The hex girl laughs more. Her mother sighs and eats. After eating, Dusk says "Vacu! Get my bag!"

Vacu, a rather unqiue misdreavus, comes floating into the room, carrying the teen's bag in her mouth. Here in Emeon misdreavus, she had a lttle bit of an extra tail with a few blue wisps floating around her. Emeon was home to many new forms much like this.

"Goodbye foolish mother!" She says before slamming the door on the way out, before slowly opening it and asking, "Could you please get the rest of my clothes out of the dryer?"

"Sure, come back whenever you like. Have fun!" She smiles.

After getting her clothes a few snacks she was on her way out of the big city. As she was just out the permittee she saw a large red beam from the sky.

Just before that, in some woods, a few shuriken fly at a high speed into a tree. They were thrown by a young teen in a black and purple suit, her blonde long silky hair lightly ruffled.  
"Not good enough." A man sighs from behind her, her father, dressed similarly.

"But dad, I can't do that better!" She whines. He simply throws Shurikens at a tree, slicing it down. She gulps, takes another shuriken and throws it with full force at a tree. It however, failed to cut through. She sighs "I'm just not good enough yet..."

"You're sneasel has yet to even evolve. Let alone bond."

"You're right, but I haven't improved either..." She says, lightly down.

"Exactly. You're weak. Show yourself, shadow." A dark, hard figured appeared lightly above the ground. This was the infamous Shadow. A battle bonded shedinja belonging to the vigilante, Night. This shedinja has bonded into a dark ghost type, making it nearly immune to everything. Battle bonds had become increasingly common over the past few years, every gym leader has a pokemon with a bond. These bonds can change types, moves and abilities. Unlike Ash's Greninja, these were permanent evolutions.

"Your sneasel can't even evolve, let alone be like this."

"I-I'm sorry dad..." She lowers her head

"Leave. And do not return until you're sneasel is bonded."

She gasps "D-Dad..."

He sighs, "I grew through failure, yet you attempt to grow through learning from me. You must learn on your own or with those equal."

"...yes dad. See you in a while..." She says and runs off, tears forming in her eyes. All she ever wanted to do was make him proud. As she ran off she say a red light from the heavens in front of her.

"W-What...?" She sniffs, wipes away her tears and runs to where the red light hit. She runs near a large crater, two other girls running towards. One a busty, nude brunette, the other a gothic and messy girl. Bella and Dusk. She blushes and looks away from the nude girl, and instead increases her speed to reach the crater first. Being the most toned, she reaches the bottom first, a nude little girl surrounded in debris in the center with long gray hair.

She looks to the side, blushing again, and asks her "H-Hey there...are you okay little girl?" Suddenly the debris is through off, revealing two large shadowing wings. Bella gets down second, staring at the girl.

"Whoa...hot!" Bella grins "What's with the wings though?"

"What?" The ninja girl, Blade, looks back at the girl, blushing again, but shuddering at the wings.

"I HAVE FINALLY ESCAPED MWAHAHAHA!" The little girl laughs.

Blade backs off a little "E-Escaped?"

"I'm Giratina." The girl giggles.

"...you're a little girl…

"  
"A cute one~" Bella adds.

Dusk thinks, "I must have done this with my hexes."

"I uhm...I guess?" Blade says "Still doesn't explain why you're a little girl..."

"What even are you? Like a gardevoir but stinkier!" Giratina says.

Blade scoffs "Excuse me? We're humans! Like you!"

Giratina looks at herself, "Huh, weird."

"I don't mind it!~" Bella giggles.

"Spinda's club still open? Those Lopunny were seeeeeexy!" Giratina asks.

Bella thinks a bit "I usually know all the clubs in the area but I've never heard of a spinda club, especially not with sexy lopunnys. Though I wanna go there now!~"

Giratina flies up a bit, and sees a large city. "WOAH WHY IS THAT METAL SO BIG?"

"That's called a city dearie!" Bella calls up to her

She flies back down, "Welp I'm lost."

"Perhaps it's best we take this demon?" Dusk says.

Blade looks confused "We? I don't even know you!"

"By we I meant Vacu and I." She says, showing her misdreavus.

"Oh, can I come along? I'm interested in her story! She likes sexy things!" Bella giggles.

Dusk looks at her, "I'm traveling the Island to become champion and impress my mother. Do our goals Allign?"  
"Yeah, exactly! We'll have so much fun!" Bella runs over to her and hugs her.

"Uhm...actually...can I come along, too?" Blade asks nervously

"You traveling too?" Dusk asks.

"Yeah, I have to get stronger so my dad lets me back. So could I join in?" She smiles.

"Yaaay! More hot girls!" Bella laughs and pulls her into the hug.

"Or trap." Hex adds, as Blade wore a mask.

Blade takes off her mask "Not a trap, don't worry"

Bella looks at her, "Could still be a trap, take off that leotard!"

Blade blushes "N-No!"

Hex stares at her, "Totally a trap, not that it's a problem."

"I'm not a trap! I swear I'm a girl!" She whines.

Giratina suddenly grabs her crotch, "Then why do I feel a penis?"

Blade blushes hard "H-Hey! S-Stop that!"

"I feel a penis!" Giratina giggles."

Blade whines "I'm a girl! But I have a penis..."

"Prove it." Giratina smirks.

"Fine!" She shouts and takes off her suit, she has a limp dick and B cups "Prove enough?"

"Yes."

Bella cheers, "sexy!" Blade blushes, her dick getting semi-hard. "Fun here, or hotel?" Bella says, looking honestly confused.

"W-What are you saying?" Blade asks, equally confused.

"Surely you're into sex? It's all the rage with everyone lately~"

Blade gets a little harder and blushes "I-I'm...kind of...a virgin..."

"WHAT?" The other three yell in unison.

"I've been training all my life! I didn't have time for that!" Blade explains

"You're crazy..." Bella shakes her head.

"W-Whaaat? That's mean!" Blade whines.

Dusk butts in, "Where shall we be heading first?"

"Oh, how about we go to a beach?" Bella suggests.

"Oh yes, this one even packed her swimsuit." Dusk says.

"That's not a swimsuit! It's a training suit!" Blade pouts

"Again I was talking about myself." Dusk laughs.

"E-Eh?" She blushes

"She's pretending she's Raina." Giratina says bluntly.

"Not pretending foolish girl." Dusk says.

"Who's Raina?" Bella asks

"Darkrai's daughter." Giratina simply explains.

"Oh, interesting! You're both weird!" Bella laughs

Blade interjects, "Serious question, should we like cover her up and maybe change her name?" She gestures to Giratina.

"Aww, why though? She's so hot!~" Bella grins

Blade rolls her eyes, "Giant wings?"

"I can I retract those." Giratina says as she does so.

"See? Not a problem!" Bella giggles

"Can't just call her Giratina though."

"Let's give her a cute name! What would you like to be named?" Bella asks the now only naked little girl

"Uh..." Giratina thinks.

Blade suggests, "What about just Tina?"

"Oh yes! That's good! I guess she's a tiny Tina then!" Bella laughs.

"Yeah!" Tina smiles. The group soon heads off to the beach.

 **Now for OCs! Okay first off, this story takes place 4 years after the end of Team Siren. So if you made any OC for that you may use them again, but 5 years older. Gym leader positions are open and there will be 18 gyms here. OC form will also be availible on my profile if it's easier to copy/paste there.**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: (No minimum age, and the first few years will be accelerated. Meaning when they're 1 they'll look like they're 8 or so. This way OCs from the other story can have kids of decent age if you want)

Sex: (Futas/Herms are allowed)

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Please include stuff like dick or boob size)

Backstory:

Occupation: (As stated, gym leaders open. And yes, public sex toy is an occupation)

Other skills:

Other info:

 **-Clothing- (Any can be as nude as you like)**

Hot Weather:

Normal Weather:

Underwear:

Sleep:

Swim:

Formal:

Other:

 **-Sexual Stuff-**

Sex Drive:

Virgnity Loss: (Just in case stories come out, how they lost it)

Privacy: (How much they care)

Who would they have sex with? (Age, gender, strangers, family, friends)

Pokephile:

Fetishes:

 **-FOR POKEMON-**

Name:

Species: (Emeonian forms exist. They can be whatever you want of new typeings but only 1 exists. First come first serve on these forms. Battle Bonds are also a thing. How they work in these are that they are a permanent new evolution, and they can even switch types and learn new moves based on their trainers personally.

Sex:

Personality:

Sex Drive:

Sex Preferences:

Fetishes:

Moves:

Level:

Ability:

Item:

Fighting Style:

Other:


End file.
